


The Rise Of Atlas: Misc. Files

by ShadyDirt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Hostile Speech?, It stems off at V7C11, Multi, long distances, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyDirt/pseuds/ShadyDirt
Summary: Misc. stories from The Rise Of Atlas that ARE canon to the AU but aren't featured in the comic!(You can check out the comic on my Tumblr: shadydirt.tumblr.com under the tag theriseofatlas)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Marrow Amin & Jaune Arc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Rise Of Atlas: Misc. Files

_It had been another long day_ , Oscar thought while he layed in bed, _Ruby still didn’t have a plan_. He tried to drift off, but there had been this gut wrenching feeling in his stomach, one that seemed to come and go- Always there when he was alone. He’d been that way since Atlas. “Hey, Oscar?” He heard Jaune’s voice.

“Yes, Jaune?” He opened his left eye, looking at his partner who was laying on his side, fists balled in his pillow, their bedroom was dimly illuminated by the oil lamp resting atop his bookshelf, through the golden light he noted a few tears shimmering on the blond’s cheeks.

“Do you think.. If I send a letter to Atlas it’ll make it?” His sapphire eyes were looking directly into the lamp.

“I… I don’t know,” The younger admitted, rolling onto his side to fully face his partner. “There is a post office though, at the village a few miles away.” He stated, squinting at Jaune _. Who in Atlas did Jaune want to send a letter to?_

Jaune’s eyes seemed to light up, focusing directly on Oscar. “I know I can’t leave the farm, but could you.. mail a letter If I wrote one?”

He thought about it briefly, _would it really be an issue?_ “You can’t sign your name.” He decided, he was unsure just how many of their names were on Salem’s raidar, but he knew that it especially wasn’t wise, whether Salem or James were to intercept it. “And no return address.” He quickly added, the last thing they needed were enemies knocking at their door.

Jaune nodded, in thought it seemed. “Thanks.”

The next morning he was given a letter, already neatly sealed in an envelope with an address and name, no stamp or return address. _Marrow Amin_ was written in his friend’s tiny scrawl. He worried his lip as he read over the address, _Military Special Operatives Barracks, Atlas Academy_. Jaune would never send harm their way, this he knew. He must've trusted the Operative a lot to write him, then, as they were on the run. Oscar, biting back his fear of the general in favor of trusting his friend’s judgement, warned the knight that there were no guarantees it would make it to Atlas and set off after breakfast for the village, a red cloaked girl by his side.

* * *

“Ah! Marrow! There you are!” Marrow’s head turned to see Elm, smiling at him, an envelope in hand. 

His head cocked to the side as his teammate approached, “Good Morning, Elm.” He spoke quietly, coffee cup in hand- no coffee in it yet. How the woman could be so energetic without any coffee at quarter to six he had no clue.

“A letter came in for you!” She shoved the envelope towards him, “You never get mail, A secret admirer perhaps?” She hummed in query. 

“There’s no return address..” He drew his brows together as he eyed the writing. The handwriting seemed familiar. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” She nudged his shoulder- well her nudges felt more like pushes to the small faunus, but he knew it was friendly. 

“Elm, do leave the boy be,” Vine had piped up from where he sat, eating his breakfast at a nearby table. “I’m sure it’s none of your business.” He stated, voice monotone. 

Marrow moved to put the envelope into his pocket. “I still need my coffee before six A.M. drills.” He told, resuming his prior activity of getting himself coffee- which had proven to be quite the task. “Do you know where The Captain is? I haven’t seen him yet this morning.” 

_How did he like his coffee?_ He’d been trying to answer that question for weeks. He hadn’t made himself a cup since team RWBY and co. left. He had yet to make a cup that tasted as good as the ones Jaune used to bring him in the morning. “Where else? The General's quarters. It’s insane the amount of time he’s been spending there.” Harriet sounded annoyed when she approached them.

_Harriet changed._ Marrow thought. She wasn’t friendly before. _But after those kids…_

“Branwen’s got him wrapped around his little finger.” Elm’s tone shifted. It always did when the conversation turned to Clover.

Harriet scoffed, “It’s sad, how pathetic can he be to still trust him, after what those kids did? _His kids_.” Marrow shifted away from the counter when Harriet moved to get a mug. 

Marrow stayed silent through the rest of the day, only speaking when spoken to really. They had their morning training then were off to whatever Clover asked them to do. He had honestly forgotten about the letter until late that evening in his room when he changed, finding it in his pocket. 

He carefully opened it, curious who would be writing to him. World wide communications were started back up, sure it was only newly reopened, but everyone he knew had a scroll and knew about coms being up, surely. 

It wasn’t until he saw his name written a second time, standing alone from all other lettering that he recognised the handwriting. _Jaune Arc. It had to be._ The letter was rather short, informing Marrow that he, _Jim_ , was in fact, okay, safe, _alive_ , and so were all of his friends. No specifics were given on his location, just that for the time being he was stationary and most likely going to Vacuo soon. He wished Marrow was well. He said that Winter was alive, and reluctantly with him, and specifically not to share that detail with anyone. He said that he didn’t know if he’d receive this letter, but he planned on sending more. 

He wondered why he’d written _Jim_ instead of _Jaune_ , because there was no way this wasn’t Jaune, from the handwriting to linguistics. It was an odd detail, _perhaps it had something to do with not wanting anyone to know who it was._

It was signed Jim as well, no last name given, but a small smiley face drawn next to it. There was a postscript as well, it was instructions. Instructions for how he made his coffee.

Marrow smiled, sitting on his bed, staring at the letter in his hands. 

He hoped he’d be able to write a letter back eventually. Maybe when they got to Vaccuo. 

  
For the time being though, knowing those kids were okay, that they were still putting up a good fight even after all they’d lost, that they- that _Jaune_ , the one he’d enjoyed the company of the most still trusted him, that was more than enough.


End file.
